thefollowingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lance Tierney
Lance Tierney was a serial killer who sought refuge in the Korban Community and appeared to have become a member, though was sent to "the hole" (a pit where other murders are kept trapped) for slicing off a girl's ear. Micah seemed to favor the youth and included him on his mission to send a "message" about his cult to the world. Biography '2014' At one point Lance was allowed to roam freely among the community, until he sliced the ear off of a girl and he was placed in "the hole" for 6 months. The reason for cutting her ear off is that "he didn't like the way she looked" and he was simply trying to make a point. With the cult's leader Micah growing ever anxious to spread his word among the world, he decided to set up a killing spree at a book signing event (which was actually manipulated by the infamous killer Joe Carroll). On this task, he appointed Robert and Emma Hill...but also decided to include Lance as a last minute addition to the plan. He showed great enthusiasm for Lance, urging Joe and the rest to accept him. When Lance finally met with his fellow team members, he spotted Emma and seemed to be infatuated with her beauty. She, while in the car with Robert, commented on how he was a weird one...but would have to work with him regardless. They all arrived at the book signing, which was for crime author Carrie Cooke and took up positions throughout the store until it began. Emma situated herself in line, while Robert was further on the ground floor and Lance on the top. As she approached the desk and handed Carrie her book, Robert and Lance put on white masks to hide their identities as they prepared to strike. The massacre claimed several lives, ending in the group confronting Carrie and giving her the recorded message to share with the world...before they went to make their escape. As Robert and Emma left, Lance stayed behind and removed his mask as well as his outer layer of clothing to fake as a scared victim in the library (whether this was part of Micah's plan or his own is uncertain). After the police fill the area, Lance walks around freely as a witness...until he spots Ryan Hardy and Mike Weston. Upon seeing them, he tries to make his way out the front but is stopped by Officer Jenkins. She tells him it will just be a moment longer and he accepts calmly, looking for an alternate way out through a nearby exit sign. Ryan spots him and approaches, with Jenkins following behind reminding him of what she said earlier. Ryan takes a closer look at the blood lining the side of Lance's face and sees the indention of where a mask was worn, immediately pulling out his gun to aim at the killer. Lance takes Jenkins as a hostage with a knife to her neck and threatens to kill her if they try anything, while Ryan insists that everyone not shoot as they need him alive. As everyone lowers their weapons, Jenkins turns around and manages to fend off Lance. As he tries to come at her with his knife, a nearby officer shoots him three times in the chest causing Lance to fall dead to the floor. Trivia *Lance appeared to recognize Ryan and based on his weird behavior around Emma, it's suggested he knew of the Joe Carroll cult but was not a follower. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Actor Info Needed Category:Males Category:Korban Category:The Followers Category:Deceased followers Category:Antagonist